The Great Daily Glaring Contest
by Azi
Summary: In the middle of the afternoon, the entire town of Tomoeda gathers to watch two young men glare at each other...every day. A one-shot of what happens during one particular match.


**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to someone other than me. 

The Great Daily Glaring Contest

by Azi 

  
  
  
  


I walked down the streets of Tomoeda, looking for my cousin. Ahead of me, I saw what appeared to be a large riotous mob. As I drew closer, I heard calls of "Last chance to make bets for today's event!" and "Li and the Kinomoto girl are two streets away!" My ears perked up when I heard my cousin's name. I started listening more carefully, trying to figure out what was going on. 

A young boy came running around the corner. "He's holding her hand!" This was followed up by various shouts through the crowd. "Did he tell her?" "No" "I heard he has a plan and he asked her to go along with it." "Oh really? What is it?" "He didn't tell anybody." The crowd's conversation was quick, but it succeeded in piquing my curiosity. 'What is going on here?' I decided to ask a young man holding a book full of names and numbers. 

"You're new here, huh?" I nodded. "This is the Daily Glaring Contest. Has it's roots to six or seven years ago when Li moved here as a kid. Anyway, Sakura-chan and Li didn't get along too well at first and her older brother ended up stepping in. Of course, the two boys didn't get along at all. They glared at each other every time they met. 

"It became daily a few years back when Li started walking Sakura-chan home from school. Eventually the neighbors caught on – they thought it was great entertainment. Word spread quickly and soon the whole town started showing up. The police even put up roadblocks so cars can't come through until everyone leaves. 

"A few of us started taking bets on things like how long it will last, who will break it up and who will win. Of course, in the three years we've been watching, no one has ever won. We still get the occasional fool who bets on a winner. It's how we make our money. Care to make a bet? Books close at one house away." 

I grinned and pulled out my wallet. While handing over a ludicrous amount of money, I told him to "Put it on Li." He looked at me as if a I was insane before I continued. "If Xiao Lang says he has a plan, I believe him." 

"Yes, but Touya-san has a plan today, too." 

"Touya-san?" I asked, having no clue about whom he was talking. 

"Kinomoto, the other contestant." The boy pointed at the one house that didn't have hoards of people on the property. "He has managed to scare away almost every boy who ever had an interest in Sakura-chan. Those that Kinomoto didn't take care of, Li did. My girlfriend, and at least half the population of Tomoeda, thinks that Li loves Sakura-chan." 

I snorted, trying hard to choke back my laughter. "Xiao Lang? In love with a girl? That would be a miracle. His fiancée broke off their engagement because she finally realized that he didn't love her." 

"How do you know so much about Li-kun? And…Mei Lin broke off the engagement? Gods! She was hanging off him the whole time she was here. Nearly drove him mad!" 

I smirked, "That sounds like her." Before I continued, I gave him a weak version of the 'stern look' I learned when I was a kid. "Xiao Lang is my cousin and Mei Lin is my sister. I'm here to tell him the good news, so don't go ruining my surprise! I want to see if he'll even crack a smile when he hears." 

"He should. He smiles for Sakura-chan at least once a day. Or, at least that's what Tomoyo-chan says." The boy cut off my astonishment by pointing to the end of the street. "Look! There's Tomoyo-chan now! They're just about here. Are you sure you want to put that much money on Li winning?" 

"Of course," I replied, "it sounds like my cousin actually is in love. If that's the case, he won't lose for anything." My eyes landed on the girl my informer and now bookie had mentioned. She had long dark hair and held a video camera up to her eye. She taped the crowd for a few steps, and then whirled around to tape someone behind her. As she turned, I noticed the guy beside her. "Hiiragizawa." I was quiet enough that the guy beside me didn't hear. 

"Well, it's your money. I apologize in advance if you lose." He stuck out his hand, "Yamazaki Takashi. It's been a pleasure doing business with you Li-san. Look me up afterwards if by some miracle, Li actually wins." 

"Oh, trust me, you'll be seeing me later," I said as I shook his hand. I started walking into the crowd, but turned back for a second, "And that's actually Xiao Lang's money. His mother said I was to give it to him." I grinned, showing just how much of an imp I could be, then continued on my way. 

Voices in the crowd caught my attention once again. "What's taking him so long?" "Maybe he chickened out!" "Nah. Daidouji-san's here." "Maybe he's discussing his plan with the Kinomoto girl!" "Wait! I think I see him!" "Here he comes now!" A rush of excitement flew through the crowd as heads turned to greet my approaching cousin. 

I followed their example and turned to look down the street. Sure enough, Xiao Lang was on this street, holding onto a girl's hand. A very pretty girl, at that. I was impressed; I didn't think my cousin had it in him. Japan must have been good for him. 

Out of curiosity, I turned back to the Kinomoto residence. I wanted to know who this 'Touya-san' was. I spotted a man of about twenty-three or twenty-four staring out the window. His gaze was directed towards my cousin and – I assume – his younger sister. I sensed his anger flare when he noticed that their hands were connected. Of course, he had been radiating irritation even before he caught how close his sister and Xiao Lang were. 

My eyes slid around the crowd again. They landed on a girl with pigtails who was jumping up and down. I heard her voice above all the other noise, "Oh! If Li-kun wins, I'm going to ask Tomoyo-chan for a copy of her tape. Just look at them! They're so cute! I wonder what he's planning." She sighed, "I wish he would just hurry up and tell her how he feels. One of these days, someone's going to blurt it out for him. And it just might be me." She and her two companions burst out in giggles before one of the other girls spoke up. 

"Well, if he doesn't say anything soon, she had better! The two of them have been crazy about each other for years and I'm getting tired of waiting for them to admit it!" That surprised me. Not only did my cousin love a girl, but also she loved him back. I almost groaned when my mind processed the fact that they haven't told each other yet. 

"He's hopeless," I muttered as I dragged my eyes back to Xiao Lang and the girl he loved. I caught a glimpse of 'Tomoyo-chan' as she taped the two teens. From the look on her face, I figured she had zoomed in on their clasped hands. I watched as Xiao Lang pulled Sakura closer to him. He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. She gave him a look that asked, 'is this part of your plan?' and he nodded in response. 

I felt another flare of anger coming from the Kinomoto house. From my cousin's smirk, I could tell that he felt it too. He leaned down and whispered something in Sakura's ear, causing her to blush. Then he looked up and smirked again. I followed his gaze and found Kinomoto looking at Xiao Lang as if he would kill him. 'I sure hope you know what you're doing Xiao Lang.' 

I watched as Kinomoto moved away from the window. Voices throughout the crowd called, "All betting is closed. Save your money for tomorrow's event. If you win, seek out your bookie to collect your winnings." I turned to the person next to me and asked why Kinomoto stepped away from the window. 

"It's the rules. Once they reach one house away, all betting stops and the contestants have no contact until the door opens. Means Kinomoto has to stop looking out the window once they reach that point." The man pointed to the corner of the house beside the Kinomoto house. "Usually, Kinomoto greets Li as 'Chinese gaki.' In return, Li calls him an 'overprotective baka.' Then they start glaring." 

"I see." I turned my attention back to Xiao Lang yet again. Sakura knocked on the door. I could feel apprehension from everyone involved as I watched my cousin pull Sakura back into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and placed her arms on top of his. 'Is this his plan?' I wondered as I saw him put his chin on her head. I noticed Daidouji-san giggle as she moved to get a better shot of the pose. 

The crowd joined in as she shouted, "Kawaii!" I assumed she used that word often. You had to admit, they did look cute together. They both looked perfectly content like that. One voice rose over the murmurs of the crowd. "Open the door already, Touya! Your sister just might freeze out here." – It was Hiiragizawa. 

It worked: the door opened. Before Kinomoto could do or say anything, Xiao Lang spoke up. "Hello, oniichan." Everyone except Sakura, Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa gasped as Kinomoto fainted. Sakura merely stood there blushing as Xiao Lang smirked and Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa moved Kinomoto out of the doorway. 

Yamazaki Takashi's voice rang out over the rumble of voices exclaiming surprise. "Today's match has come to an end. I declare Li to be the winner. All those who won their bets please seek out your bookies to collect your winnings." 

As I walked towards Yamazaki, I heard whisperings in the crowd as it dispersed. "He called Kinomoto oniichan. Do you think he…?" "Did she know he was going to say that?" "Do you think they _finally_ told each other how they feel?" "Maybe he proposed…" I shook my head, again not believing how everyone was drawn to the entire situation. 

"So, Li-san," Yamazaki started as I approached him. "You won after all. I have a feeling it's a good thing you're my only winner today. If someone else won too, I'd be in debt." I laughed along with him as he handed me a huge pile of cash. My eyebrows rose when I noticed how much money he actually gave me. 

"Isn't that a bit much?" 

He shook his head as he replied, "Nope. The odds were pretty well against anyone winning so anyone who bet for a contestant and won would profit quite a bit." I must have looked dubious because he shoved my handful of cash towards me and stated, "Take it and don't question." 

I grinned in response and waved the cash in the air as I pretty much yelled, "This should let Xiao Lang buy a very nice ring." Yamazaki looked at me strangely. I merely shrugged and walked towards the Kinomoto house. I knew where my cousin was and I was determined to tell him the news as soon as possible. 

The door was still open so I knocked gently and walked in, hoping no one minded. I entered just in time to hear Sakura say, "That was fun, let's do it again some time." Everyone's eyebrows rose except Kinomoto's – he was still unconscious. 

"Just exactly _what_ part did you find fun Sakura-chan?" This was Daidouji Tomoyo. She circled Sakura with her camera like a shark circles its prey. "Was it the holding hands? Or the leaning on Li-kun's chest with his arms around you?" 

Both her victims blushed. "No, Tomoyo-chan! I meant it was fun making oniichan faint." 

The figure on the floor shifted and groaned. Kinomoto Touya was finally coming to. He sat up and shook his head before glaring at my cousin. "You, gaki, were standing way too close to my sister." 

In return, my cousin smirked, "Yes I was, and there isn't much you can do about it now. Besides," his eyes glinted mischievously, "I enjoyed it." 

Xiao Lang shocked everyone with that: including me. While the rest of us stood motionless, Kinomoto lunged at Xiao Lang, spewing angry words. Before he could complete his attack, Sakura stepped in. "Oniichan! Don't hurt Syaoran. You've scared away enough guys already. I don't need you hurting my friends too!" 

He sighed, but stopped. While his sister was in front of him, he grabbed her left hand and looked at it carefully. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he looked up at my cousin. "No ring," there was a hint of triumph in his voice, "and there had better not be until _after_ you've gotten permission." 

I took that as my cue. "He's right, there had better not be a ring." 'At least not yet.' 

Xiao Lang looked at me and paled while Kinomoto looked at me rather suspiciously. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" 

I gulped before I answered – he was almost scary. "I am Li Shen Jun. Xiao Lang is my cousin and I am here with a message for him." 

My cousin's friends looked at him while Sakura voiced their question, "Your cousin?" 

He nodded. "He's Mei Lin's brother." The boy sighed then continued. "He's probably here to order me back to Hong Kong so I can be forced to marry the 'Glomp Monster.' I'm not going." He started the last sentence rather forcefully as he turned towards me. 

"Good riddance. I will be happy to be rid of you, gaki." 

I took in the scene around me. Kinomoto looked proud; Xiao Lang looked determined yet crushed; Hiiragizawa and Daidouji-san merely looked curious; Sakura, though, looked distraught. I couldn't let her continue to believe she was going to lose the man she loved; the look on her face could rip apart any man's heart. I took a deep breath and started. "Actually, Xiao Lang, I was sent to tell you that your engagement has been broken." I watched as all their faces changed. "Mei Lin, the 'Glomp Monster,' has finally come to her senses. 

Sakura whirled around and hugged my cousin. "You don't have to marry Mei Lin! I'm so happy for you, now you can choose someone you love. Well, if your family allows." I smothered a laugh: I knew something they didn't. Xiao Lang started to hug her back but was interrupted by a growl from Kinomoto. The two lovers stepped away from each other – a decision I considered wise. Her brother seems dangerous. 

"There's more. I was to give this to you so you could buy a ring for the girl _you_ chose to marry. I kind of used it to bet on you during today's contest, so it's considerably more than it was supposed to be. Whoever you ask," my eyes flitted to Sakura, "you had better buy something very nice." 

Xiao Lang spoke up, "I suppose you've all got ideas about whom I should ask?" He particularly eyed Hiiragizawa and Daidouji-san. I assumed they've given him some troubles on this point previously. 

Before anyone else could answer, Sakura opened her mouth. "I do." While we all stood there, looking shocked, she wrapped her arms around my cousin's neck and kissed him. I mean _kissed_ him. Not some little peck or a small kiss of any sort. I'm sure if he hadn't been so surprised, he would have returned the favor faster. As it was, it only took a few seconds for him to put his hands on her waist and pull her closer. His sisters would have died to see this. 

The thump of something heavy hitting the floor pulled them out of their little world. Kinomoto had fainted again. Sakura let go of Xiao Lang to attend to her brother. As she turned around, we heard another thump. My cousin, the great and powerful Li Xiao Lang, fainted because a girl kissed him. I started laughing and was quickly joined by Hiiragizawa. 

We continued to laugh as Sakura attended to her brother, then her love. As she caressed Xiao Lang tenderly with a damp cloth, Daidouji-san crowed, "And I got it all on tape! I can't wait to show everyone! I think I'll call it 'The Beginning of the End of the Great Daily Glaring Contest.' That sounds good." 

I guess, in the end, Sakura was the real winner of today's contest. 


End file.
